


I Will Never Stop Falling In Love With You

by DarkRavaged



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sweet, newbie here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRavaged/pseuds/DarkRavaged
Summary: Could Rafe have stopped himself from falling in love with him?





	

When Sam Drake got his first look at the cabin that Rafe bought months ago, he was filled with a sense of both relief and in awe. Relief that they finally come to the end of the long drive from San Francisco to this sheltered spot on the coast of Oregon. And awe for the beautiful look of the cabin it gleamed dark gold in the sunlight. Its wood was smooth, its windows sparkled. The little covered porch looked perfect for sitting on lazy mornings or quiet evenings.

What next?

The practical thing , of course, was to get out the four-wheel drive, unlock the front door and give themselves a tour of the place they intended to make home for the next months. Unpack what belongings they bought with them. He will make coffee for Rafe and to himself.

Yes, those were all the practical, reasonable things to be done for an hour which they finished it

Sam was alone in the living room leaning back against the cozy couch, closing his eyes for just a moment with a mug in his hand “This is relaxing”

It felt peaceful, settled, content, and welcoming. He could breathe here. He could think here. For some inexplicable reason, he felt they belong here.

He gathered his energy and stood up, dragging himself upstairs to find his lover in the bedroom

The bedroom thrilled him with its huge canopy bed draped in white linen, then little fireplace to warm the room, the carved rosewood armoire. His gaze fell down to his lover, Rafe might have been the prince of any woman’s imaginings. Or the dark angel of his most secret dreams. A face of strong, sharp bones, of firm, unsmiling mouth, of haunting male beauty.

_Thankfully, Rafe is his._

Rafe can feel his lover’s presence in the room and he ordered himself to focus on the screen. He began typing and searching some new artifacts, telling himself he would not look over at him. Oh, he was still there, he was sure of it. Why else would every muscle in his body be on alert, why would his heart still be tripping in his chest?

Of course he looked. And Sam was still there, a few paces away, his hands tucked casually in his pockets, his face turned towards him. He was just lucky that Sam was so attractive, that he could stand there with the wind in all that glorious hair, his profile decent that reminds him of a poetic hero.

Oh, yes, he could be any as romantic in jeans and a shirt as any warrior glinting in polished armor

Could he have stopped himself from falling in love with him? He wondered. No, not in a billion years

“I will never stop falling in love with you, Rafe”

Rafe smiled at him with gleaming eyes like Sam had been able to read his thoughts

Sam strolled over. Though he smiled back at Rafe there was an intense look on his eyes that had Rafe’s nerves dancing lightly.

“Let’s do something fun” Sam murmured soft in his ear and giving it a nipped, Rafe’s smile turned into a quiet glow.

“Maybe Later, Old man”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this soon. My apologies, it's my first time to write here.


End file.
